Of A Doctor and Nurse
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: A nurse always listens to the doctor. Too bad it took some convincing on Kabuto's part to get Sakura to listen. KabuSaku one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Boredom has struck, inspiration is random, and I'm on a crappy computer...why not write some fanfiction?

Of A Doctor and Nurse

The first thing Kabuto felt was pain. Throbbing in his left leg and a headache that reminded him of dozens of jackhammers working at once. He groaned, trying to move his arm to comfort his head, only finding it to be still.

"You won't be able to move for another fifteen minutes. That's the side effect to the poison antidote I gave you; it freezes your body so it can work faster."

His eyes opened slowly to see pink. Pink hair, to be exact. There was only one person he knew with pink hair, along with the knowledge of things of the medical nature.

"Sakura..."

She smiled, "Well, at least you didn't suffer from amnesia. I'm actually a little surprise; that was quite a fall you had. If I wasn't able to catch you as I did, you probably would be dead."

He opened his eyes more to see all of her facial features. Her emerald eyes, sparking with concern and tinted relief (a nurse is always concerned for their patients), the smile that many guys had found comforting (he being no obsession), and also the short pink hair that surrounded her face as she leaned over him (one of her unique traits, he often mused).

"Are you in any pain?" she asked, "The medication may be numbing some of it, but as it fades I doubt it'll work as well." Kabuto lightly motioned towards his leg and head, and Sakura set straight to work. Neon-green chakra enveloped her right hand as she started to lightly eradicate the pain in his leg, and he sighed in relief as it started to disappear.

"I'll take that as a good sign."

"Yeah..."

"Heh, I'm glad."

He watched her hand as it moved up to his forehead, her fingers lightly brushing across the skin. He shivered very slightly to the touch, his body started to gain back some motion. His eyes landed on hers, although the emerald was diverted and concentrated. She was definitely intent on her work, he mused, like a devoted nurse and medic-nin should be. He smirked and sighed in relief again as the throbbing his head went away, replaced by usual calmness.

"There, that should take care of the pain. Hmm, I give the antidote another eight minutes or so to wear off. Then after that, give your body a few minutes to stretch out and recover from being still, and you can be on your way Kabuto."

She smiled at him, standing up and stretching out her arms, then subconsciously pulled down her light blue shirt. It was at that point Kabuto noticed the difference in her attire. She looked like she was ready for bed instead of fighting, judging by the shirt and the green pajama pants. He then noticed his surroundings.

Instead of a forest and a deep canyon where he had fallen, he was on a couch in a dimly-lit living room. "Yes, you're in my apartment. I brought you here after I patched up a lot of your bad wounds and injected the antidote into your system. I also washed your shirts; they were covered in blood. I don't have any sowing skills, so you'll have to repair them on your own," she explained, sitting back down again with a sigh. He watched her close her eyes for a few moments before sleepily opening them again.

"You're tired."

"Well, yeah. I was on my way home from a mission when I saw you falling. I barely caught you, but luckily I have my strength. I had to use what was left of my chakra to heal the deep wounds, but it was a good thing I had some left. If left alone while I traveled back with you, you would've died of blood loss."

"Why did you save me?"

She looked at him with her tired emerald orbs, noticing how curious and serious his onyx eyes were. She sighed and turned back around, "Consider it a thank you for helping us out a few times. I know why you did so, but either way you helped us. I merely returned the favor." He watched her stand up and start to walk away.

"I'll get you a cup of water. The antidote, when it disappears, it leaves dry mouth and slight dehydration. I get it another three minutes."

* * *

He watched her as she tried to keep herself awake. Despite being healed almost 100, it was determined that it was too dark to leave, with the approaching cover of a dangerous thunderstorm.

Sakura decided to stay up, in case her patient had any reoccurring pain. As somewhat grateful as he was, it was also a surprise and an annoyance that the teen was sacrificing the rest needed for chakra replenishment just to make sure he was comfortable and pain-free.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"You should go to sleep."

"I'm fine."

She yawned, "It's not the first time I pulled an all-nighter. You should be the one sleeping; you're the one that was injured, not me." He frowned at her, "As a fellow medic-nin, you need as much rest as I do."

"So says the injured man."

"Go to sleep Sakura."

"No."

She glared at him quickly before turning away, "You're the patient, I'm the nurse. You don't have the right to command me." Kabuto growled lowly, _'Like hell I do.'_ With a few quick motions, he grabbed her wrist, stretched out in the air, and pulled her onto the couch beside him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Go to sleep. And don't make me."

"You're in no position to—"

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her, and kept a dark glare into her eyes, "Go to sleep." Sakura pulled away from him and stood up, "How dare you! I'm the one that healed you, and yet you lecture me? What right do you have--"

She found herself against a wall, her wrists pinned by his arms, as the storm outside started to boom. In almost an instant she found herself regretting healing the traitorous bastard, despite her reasonings. "Aren't nurses supposed to listen to doctors?" he said lowly. She glared at him, "Are you trying to make this out to be a sexist argument!? You have no right to do this! You are in my home, under my care, and I will not take orders from you. Now let me go!"

She broke free from his grasp and pushed him away, moving out of the way to prevent him from pinning her to the wall again. Lightning flashed and thunder continued to boom as the sound of heavy rain pounded on the roof. Emerald and onyx stayed steady upon one another, until finally one looked away.

"Fine...don't sleep then. Your choice," Kabuto muttered, going back and laying down on the couch, turning so his back was to her. She stared at him, surprised that he gave up the argument so easily. She sighed and walked away to grab a blanket and pillow from her room. When she came back, she made a makeshift bed on the floor beside the couch, just in case she was needed.

Kabuto smirked, "I knew you would see it my way."

"Shut up Kabuto."

"A nurse always listens to the doctor."

She sleepily glared at him, "Good night." They soon fell asleep, ignoring the storm outside.

* * *

You thought he was going to kiss her when he had her against the wall, didn't you? Haha, fooled you! Anyway, I have plans for another KabuSaku one-shot that I'll release either tonight or tomorrow, so look out for it!


End file.
